Rusted from the Rain
by speedofsound60
Summary: The backstory of Prompto's time in captivity with Ardyn. M/M - Ardyn x Prompto.


**Title: Rusted from the Rain**

 **Summary:** The backstory of Prompto's time in captivity with Ardyn. M/M - Ardyn x Prompto.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm not sure where this story came from… apparently I have dark places. And for the record, I do love Prompto. But the poor little sunshine is just so fun to use and abuse... XD This story is not for the faint of heart, so if you read ahead, please be prepared for some darker themes and heed the warnings provided below. Story chapter titles are songs from Ashes to New.

 **Warnings:** Yaoi, M/M, non-con, verbal/physical/sexual abuse, bondage, blood, rape, oral, anal, implied childhood physical abuse, and language. Rated M for mature adult content and very dark themes. Consider yourself warned!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Every Second**

"Lovely day for a bit of bloodshed, isn't it?" the Chancellor taunted, in his usual, ever-so-polite tone.

"You're gonna regret this day, I promise you," the blond seethed as he struggled against the cables binding his wrists to the large metal frame behind him.

"I regret most of them already," the older man replied flatly and without emotion behind the shadows cast in the cold, dimly lit warehouse.

Prompto had known from the first second their party had met Ardyn that the guy was bad news. But this… well, this was an all-new low he'd never dared to imagine before.

"When Noctis gets here, I swear you're gonna be picking up your teeth with broken fingers, you bastard!" Prompto warned, his high-pitched words sputtering through the blood pouring down his face. Was it dripping from his possibly broken nose, or perhaps his forehead which was throbbing in pain after one the Chancellor's punishing blows? The blond wasn't quite sure, and he didn't really care because he knew that when his friends showed up, Ardyn would pay back the pain tenfold. Seeing that happen was what was keeping him going.

If there was one thing Prompto knew for sure, it was that Noctis wouldn't abandon him here, no matter how hard things were for their group right now. Noctis would know something was wrong. He wouldn't leave him here to die, _alone._ No. That would just never happen.

The Prince was the only person Prompto knew that he could trust. The guys were going to bust him out of here, of that he was certain. So until the Prince showed up, Prompto knew that all he needed to do was what he did best – grin and bear it. It was a Prompto specialty. He'd had a lifetime of practice, so it wasn't too hard. He had suffered worse beatings than this at the hands of his adoptive parents, so Prompto was determined not to let this sick bastard get the better of him.

"Such a faithful hound to cling so to a fallen kingdom… and a broken Prince. Do you really think your friends are going to find you here?" asked the Chancellor mockingly, approaching the blond until he was just mere inches from Prompto's swollen, bloodied face. The man's breath reeked of decay and the blond knew instantly that if, or rather when, he got out of here he would never be able to forget the awful stench.

"You don't know Noct," the gunner contested confidently. "He won't leave me here. The guys won't abandon me. They'll find me, you'll see."

"They will die before they do. And, it will be _all your fault_ ," the man added matter-of-factly, gingerly emphasizing the last three syllables.

Prompto took the liberty of spitting into the man's face. "Go to hell."

"My, my," the auburn-haired man replied, using the sleeve of his dark overcoat to wipe away Prompto's saliva. "Is that the type of manners they are teaching in Lucis these days? I can't help but feel disappointed," the Chancellor added, revealing his perfectly white teeth through his widening grin. "Perhaps you would have been brought up to respect your elders had you stayed in Niflheim."

Ardyn grabbed a handful of blond hair, pulling Prompto's head backward and obscenely licking the side of his pale, freckled neck. The blond was startled by the unexpected assault, the path of cold wetness left behind in the wake of the Chancellor's tongue making his skin crawl.

"You're sick." Prompto struggled furiously against his restraints once more until the sharp metal chaffed and cut into his wrists. He tried to fight it, but a deep-seated fear began to take root in the pit of his stomach. The guys were coming, right? How long would it take for them to get here? Exactly how far was this sicko going to go? All Prompto knew was that he didn't want to be held here long enough to find out. "Let me go!" Prompto cried, the panic in his voice undeniable, despite his best efforts to hide it.

"Well, sunshine. Don't peter out just yet. We are only getting started," sneered the Chancellor. "That's right, we haven't even incorporated this old girl into the mix yet," he clarified, flashing a shiny blade before the blond, smiling at the glimmering steel. The cold look in the man's eyes unleashed shivers up the gunner's spine.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" the blonde spat back in defiance at Ardyn's threats. Secretly, he wondered who he was trying to convince.

"You should be," the Chancellor warned.

Prompto mustered all his strength and turned his head, refusing to look at the man any longer, deciding he would no longer dignify this abomination of a man with further conversation. But Ardyn grabbed Prompto's face, his large fingers digging into the blond's jaws with a squeezing force that brought with it the fresh sting of pain.

"I'm not afraid of dying," Prompto sputtered through clenched teeth. The pressure of Ardyn's grip tightened in response to the gunner's defiance. The shiny blade moved toward the blond's neck, scratching threateningly against his skin.

"You will do yourself wise to obey me, little one. Or else I shall split you open from groin to grin and savour the screams. And when I'm finished, I'll do the same to each one of your pretty, little friends."

Prompto cared little about what might happen to him, but every time the Chancellor mentioned the demise of his friends, a pang of fear sent waves of sickness deep through his core.

As Ardyn watched the blond's complexion turn pale, he realized he'd struck a nerve. "Looks like I've found your weakness. Oh, this is going to be so much fun…" the man said excitedly as he set the blade aside upon a small pile of nearby crates. He carefully removed his gloves and laid them down. He then proceeded to take off his hat and place it beside the knife. He then took his leisurely time to position all of the accessories such that everything was carefully and meticulously aligned.

"Now then," the Chancellor said calmly. "Where shall we begin?"


End file.
